


The Wager

by aunt_zelda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Competition, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davos and Mel are both involved with Stannis. Davos wants Mel gone. Mel suggests a wager: whichever of them can give Stannis the most orgasms in a single night gets to dictate how the relationship goes in the future.<br/>Davos reluctantly accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flea Bottom Fic Exchange (links to be added later.) For shadowsfan.
> 
> The prompt is at the end. 
> 
> If I forgot any trigger warnings please do not hesitate to let me know and I will add them.
> 
> Consent is ... iffy here. Which is something I'm trying to avoid writing these days, things are either consensual or not. Making an exception because this challenge was all about writing the messed up, wrong, unethical, filthy, edgeplay stuff even the kinky writers like myself tend to avoid. So I did. 
> 
> I'm sorry Stannis. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Not that you fare any better in the rest of the prompts I filled for this ...~~

“There’s really only one way to settle this, once and for all,” Mel says over coffee one afternoon.

Davos eyes her suspiciously, as he usually does. It’s been an uneasy relationship from the start, and it hasn’t improved with time. Stannis and Davos were on again, off again, whenever Davos was in town. Then, while Davos was out of town for a few months, Mel came into the picture, got Stannis hooked on all kinds of books on polyamory and open relationships, and suddenly Stannis was calling Davos long-distance to talk about their boundaries and rules and informed consent. 

Davos misses the old days, when it was just a relationship when he was in town, and not a relationship when he wasn’t in town. It wasn’t his business what Stannis got up to in the intervening months, nor was it Stannis’ business what Davos got up to on his business trips. 

Except now it is. 

And it’s all because of this damnable woman.

“And how’s that? Pistols at dawn?” Davos jokes, and is surprised when he manages to coax a smile out of Mel with his words. She’s full of surprises, this one. 

“Nothing so … deadly. No, I think the best way would be to decide which of us is the better lover. Winner dictates the way the relationship is classified.”

Davos raises an eyebrow. “So, if I were to win, I could get you out of his life?”

“If you were to win … yes. I would bow out graciously, if that was what you desired.”

Davos snorts. “You’ve got a lot of faith in your prowess.”

Mel smiles, all teeth. “It is well earned, believe me.”

Davos bites back a gulp. He can’t let her get to him. If he does, he’s lost, and he might as well ship out tonight and never look back, leave Stannis to be eaten alive by this woman.

“Ok, I’m a little curious. What’re we doing? Cards? Horse races?”

“Sex.” Mel licks her lip. “Whichever of us can satisfy him the most thoroughly in bed is declared the winner.” Mel shrugs a shoulder, the strap of her red blouse slipping down and revealing another handful of pale skin. “Not necessarily in bed. Against walls shall also be permitted, as will tables, couches, floors, and so on.”

That movement, coupled with her words, is entirely too much stimulus for Davos. He takes a slow drink and collects his thoughts. “And we’re … what, just supposed to trust each other?”

“Certainly not.” Mel leans forward, and Davos pointedly does _not_ look down her blouse. “We’ll have to be in the same room, naturally, with him, to keep score for each other. It’s only fair.”

Davos’ entire brain short circuits. He shakes himself, leaning back in his chair. “He’ll never agree to that.”

Mel’s eyes flash. “Who said anything about asking first?”

Davos scowls. “Isn’t that a little unethical?”

“He’ll love it once we get going. It’s the initial push that’s the problem.” Mel flicks her hair over her shoulder. “He’ll forgive us.”

“You, maybe. Me? Never. Total violation of his trust.” Davos shakes his head. “I’m not doing it.”

“You love him more than you hate me, is that it?” Mel raises her eyebrows. “Then perhaps this contest is not necessary after all.”

Davos gets up. “Thanks for the little chat.”

“This is a standing offer.” Mel says, taking another sip of her coffee.

Davos shakes his head, confident that it’ll never happen.

~*~

For the next three weeks, every time Stannis come to Davos, he’s covered in marks from Mel. Bruises and scratches, evidence of her teeth and nails all over him, and Stannis isn’t doing anything to cover them up. Davos can’t forget about her, she’s all over Stannis, even when Davos is fucking Stannis, Davos is he thinking about Mel. Mel, getting her claws into Stannis, running him ragged, straddling him and laughing …

Davos finds Mel at the coffee shop after yet another night of frustration. He sits down, glaring. “Fine, then. I’ll play your stupid game.”

Mel smiles slowly. “You would risk your relationship over this wager?”

“You want me gone?” Davos feels his heart sink. She’s never said any such thing to him before, but perhaps this was a way to get him out of the picture. 

“… no, I do not.” Mel admits, that wicked glint back in her eyes again. Like twin fires, burning deep. 

“Then I’ve got nothing to lose, have I? If I win, you’re out. If I lose, things stay the same.” Davos shrugs. “I like those odds.”

“Very well. Whichever of us satisfies Stannis the most thoroughly is declared the winner. The winner decides whether the arrangement continues as it is, or changes.” Mel held out her hand. “Are we agreed?”

Davos considered her hand, the manicured red nails reflecting the light from the sinking afternoon sun. He could drop this whole thing, turn and run. 

He took her hand and shook. “Agreed.”

~*~

Three days later Davos is pacing in Stannis’ living room, while upstairs Mel “gets him ready.” Davos hadn’t liked the sound of that one bit, but he hardly had a choice here. 

Just as he’s beginning to fear she started early to accrue points before he’s even seen Stannis tonight, Mel glides down the stairs in a red robe and, quite obviously, nothing else. Davos feels his eyes drawn to her bare feet, something he’s never seen before. Mel wears heels with a comfort and grace other women can only dream of, her in barely more than a blanket is an arresting sight. 

“How is he?” Davos asks, unable to stop himself. This whole situation doesn’t sit right with him, but he truly does want Mel out of Stannis’ life, and he has to at least try to get rid of her. He’d never forgive himself if he let this opportunity pass by. 

“Eager.” Mel smiles. “I hit just the right dose, I believe. He’ll be able to go for hours. I’ve made sure there’s plenty of water nearby in case, this will be thirsty work.” She reaches into the pocket of the robe and pulls out a plastic ziplock of red pills. “Speaking of, let me get you a glass of water, unless you can swallow dry?”

Mel sets the pills down on the kitchen table and fetches two glasses of water. Davos eyes the pills warily and comes to a decision as Mel returns. 

“Right, I let you get me hyped on E and you win while I’m snuggling the carpet? Not a chance.” Davos crosses his arms. 

“It’s not E,” Mel rolls her eyes. “It’s a little something I’ve developed myself over the years. So you can keep going. A milder version of what I’ve given him. And it doesn’t impair cognitive functions at all.”

Davos scowls. “And yet I still don’t trust you.”

“Very well,” Mel holds out her hand. “Give me one. Take your pick.”

Davos selects a pill at random and switches it out at the last second. Mel takes it with a swig of water, then wriggles her tongue around to prove that she hasn’t hidden it in her mouth. 

“And what’ll it do to you?” Davos asks. 

“Make my orgasms slightly stronger, heighten my senses for a time. It’s not as though I have to worry about my refractory period.”

“No,” Davos chuckles. “That’s where you ladies have got us beat.”

“Not the only place,” Mel tips her glass to Davos. “Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Davos takes one of the pills and swigs it with water. 

“It should kick in within fifteen minutes. Plenty of time for us to get started.” Mel lets her hand drift to the back of the living room couch. “Unless you’d rather have a warm-up here first?”

Davos blinks, her words taking a few moments to properly sink in. Mel has never shown any interest like that in him, not that he’s been aware of, that is. He’s so startled he stutters “… uh, we should … shouldn’t leave him alone too long, right?”

Mel smiles. “Indeed.” She heads upstairs, beckoning Davos to follow, which he does, though after pausing so as to not jump at her command. He’s not her dog.

Whatever dose Mel gave Stannis, it’s certainly much stronger than whatever’s coursing through Davos’ veins at the moment. Stannis looks a right mess, panting and sweaty and squirming. He’s bound to the bed, red ropes around his wrists and ankles, leaving him splayed out. His cock is half-hard and slick – either Mel was very attentive earlier or her pills really do work. 

“Davos?” Stannis blinks, eyes dark. “What are you … Mel …” he struggles to sit up in bed and fails, the ropes keeping him down. “What is going on?”

“We’ve had a wager, my love,” Mel fusses with the tie of her robe. 

“What kind of wager?” Stannis growls. 

Davos realizes belatedly that Stannis’ pupils are blown. What the hell is in those pills anyways? He probably should have asked, but it’s too late now …

“Why don’t you ask Mr. Seaworth?” Mel asked. 

Davos starts. “It was your idea!” he snaps, accusatorily. 

“Yes, but it was you who accepted the wager.”

“What wager?!” Stannis tugs on the ropes. “If you don’t tell me –”

“Sex.” Davos says, because the guilt is building and maybe he can head it off if he’s honest from here on out. 

Stannis raises an eyebrow. “If the pair of you wanted a threesome, this is a bloody ridiculous way to go about it.”

Mel laughs; Davos turns red.

“You misunderstand, love. Shall I demonstrate?” she turns to Davos. “May I?”

“Ladies first,” Davos inclines his head and settles on a chair by the bookcase. He is rather curious to see what all the fuss is about, why Stannis changed the entire way he operated in his relationships after this woman appeared in his life. 

Mel starts slowly, languidly, teasing Stannis. Considering the state he’s in already, it’s rather cruel. She could probably bring him off with a few stokes at this point. 

At first Stannis seems mortified, glancing between Mel and Davos and looking away. Eventually, though, Mel’s ministrations seem to get the best of him. He starts moaning, whining, hips arching up to meet her caresses. 

Mel, in response, starts tormenting him with kisses. She trails them across his collarbone and down his chest, stopping just around his navel. Then she removes her robe and takes Stannis’ cock in her hand.

Watching them together doesn’t inspire feelings of jealousy or disgust, as Davos had anticipated. Instead, watching them together, Mel straddling Stannis, riding him, coaxing moans out of his stubborn mouth … they’re sights that Davos finds increasingly arousing. 

Davos shifts in the chair and hopes that Mel is too busy to notice the reaction he’s having at watching her fuck his lover. It’s something she’d no doubt lord over him for the foreseeable future, and if tonight is about anything, it’s about not letting Mel win.

Stannis comes, makes the same faces he makes with Davos, the same sounds even. It’s strange seeing and hearing them from across the room, instead of being up close as he always has been before. 

Mel slides off of Stannis, stretching out luxuriously, cat-like, one long leg draped over the other. 

“One, nil,” Mel smiles. 

“Not for long,” Davos growls, standing up. “Shove over.”

Mel rolls off the bed gracefully, pulls a box out from under the bed and begins rummaging around. 

Davos ignores her, shucking his jacket artlessly and kicking off his shoes. 

Stannis is limp, limbs splayed out at careless angles. This is usually the moment where he’d be staggering for a shower, or curling up to sleep and resisting all attempts at cuddling. Stannis is affectionate in his own way in daily life and during sex, but afterwards he needs to ground himself and be without any additional stimulation. 

Which is why Davos is at a disadvantage going second. Despite the drugs and unusual circumstances, Stannis might be resistant to anything else tonight. 

“Are you up for a second round?” Davos whispers, hoping Mel, who’s currently rummaging under the bed, can’t hear. “Just say the word, I’ll end it now.” 

Stannis glares, nudges Davos with a knee. “Finish what you started, smuggler.”

It’s an old jab, a reference to Davos’ less than sterling past in international trade. It sets Davos at ease and allows him to continue with this bizarre contest. 

“Let’s see if that potion she slipped you actually works,” Davos says, sliding down along the bed and crouching between Stannis’ legs. 

“Potion?” Stannis frowns. “What do you …”

He trails off into a moan, as Davos wraps his lips around Stannis’ cock. Stannis is soft, but not for long, and it seems Mel’s pills did the trick after all. 

At some point, Stannis must have worked his left hand free, because his fingers are in Davos’ hair. 

Stannis also swearing, softly at first, a litany of curses and praise, and if he doesn’t let up soon Davos is going to be the one coming. 

By the time Stannis is gasping “I’m close … I’m close … please …” Davos’ ears have picked up a faint buzzing sound from the direction of his recently vacated chair. Mel, having some fun of her own. 

Stannis comes and Davos makes himself swallow, because he can bet Mel doesn’t, and he’d like to have something on her at least if this doesn’t go his way tonight. He gags at the taste but masks it well, sitting up and glancing at the bedside table, an idea forming. They never said how long a “turn” could last, after all. 

“I’m sure you won’t mind if I keep going?” Davos calls out.

Mel, robe open, one hand buried between her thighs, her free hand gripping the chair for support, smiles slowly at him. She doesn’t look a bit disheveled yet, while Davos is certain he looks a right mess.

“Carry on, I can wait,” there’s a hitch to her breath at least, she isn’t completely unaffected. 

Davos unties Stannis’ legs and the remaining rope around his left wrist. Then he turns Stannis over. Stannis offers up no resistance, only makes small sounds of confusion and grasps at the sheets to keep from sliding off the edge of the bed. 

The array of lube is impressive, Davos has to give credit where it was due, Mel knows her stuff. He selects a familiar brand and warms it between his hands, considering how best to go about this. Eventually he tugs one of the pillows down and slides it under Stannis’ hips. Stannis murmurs something Davos can’t hear, and thrusts against it. 

“Eager tonight, aren’t you?” Davos smirks. He’s never seen Stannis quite like this, practically unrestrained. 

“Get on with it, or I’m giving her all the points,” Stannis threatens. 

“That’s not how this works,” Davos says, dousing his fingers with the lube. 

“It’s not?” Stannis cranes his neck around. “Are you sure?” 

Their discussion is cut short when Davos begins fingering Stannis. The sounds he made when Davos had blown him were just a warm-up, now he’s whimpering and moaning almost instantly. He grows increasingly louder with each movement Davos makes. 

“You going to come just from this? Before I even get my cock in you?” Davos asks, three fingers in Stannis and curling in just the right way, judging from the sounds Stannis making. Briefly, ridiculously, Davos wishes he’d left his phone on to record this. The noises coming from Stannis’ throat should be criminal. 

“I … I … yes …” Stannis shudders, and makes good on his word. 

Davos knows he should probably save himself for later, as he didn’t have as high a dose as Stannis did, but Stannis is writhing under his hands and his cock is straining against his zipper and christ, why didn’t he take his pants off before this?

Davos fumbles with his belt, with his pants, doesn’t bother with his socks and just barely manages to get his underwear out of the way before getting his cock into Stannis. 

He lasts an embarrassingly short amount of time, but he’s already a point up on Mel so he doesn’t mind. It’s not her he’s got to impress, it’s Stannis.

Davos is surprised when, as he’s drawing out, Stannis’ hips buck and he comes again. He reaches out to lay a hand on Stannis’ shoulder, turning to look at Mel. “What did you give him?”

“Secret recipe,” Mel’s discarded her toy and is standing up, shaky-legged but not tripping. “So, three to my one?”

“That’s right,” Davos grins. “Not expecting that, eh?”

“No, but you’ve laid the groundwork for my next turn,” Mel slides a box out from under the bed. “Get off the bed or stay, there’s plenty of room.”

Davos manages to get up and slink back to the chair. He draws it a few feet closer to the bed though. 

Mel draws something out of the box and begins strapping it around her waist. 

Davos has never seen one before, but he’s heard about them. It doesn’t look like a cock, it’s shaped much differently, and, of course, bright red. 

“Stay right where you are,” she orders Stannis. 

Stannis, hardly in a condition to move, manages a shaky nod before slumping back onto the bed. 

Davos settles onto the chair and watches. 

From there, things proceed into a long, sweaty, sporadic night. 

After the third round (fourth?) Davos loses the energy and the will to vacate the bed after his turn. He leans against the headboard and watches as Mel straddles Stannis again, wrings another orgasm from him. 

At some point during this, Stannis reaches out and grasps Davos by the hand.

Things begin to blur after that point. After some awkward maneuvering, Mel gets Stannis on top of her, and Davos gets behind Stannis. They end up falling onto their sides before long, Stannis’ knees giving out and Davos getting tangled in the blankets. Mel and Davos halfheartedly debate about whose point that was, before Stannis declares it a tie and shoves them both away, burrowing under the covers to escape them both. 

“What was the score again?” Davos asks. 

“I lost track around seven. I think we might have broken ten but I can’t remember.” Mel admits. 

“No more …” Stannis pulls a pillow over his chest protectively. “No more. Not tonight.”

“Today,” Mel glances out the window. The sun has long since broken, early traffic is starting and the city is waking up.

“Wait, so, we were definitely tied when you got out the second strap-on,” Davos says, counting on his fingers. “Then you got two more points on me, then I –”

“What was this wager, exactly?” Stannis murmurs, eyes closed, face utterly peaceful. 

“Ah …” Davos realizes that, after everything that’s transpired, they still haven’t told Stannis the entire story yet. 

“I proposed a wager. Since Davos wanted me out of your life and bed, I proposed a contest in which the winner could dictate the terms of the sexual relationship between the three of us.”

“And we’d decide by … which of us could satisfy you the most. In bed.”

“Or against a wall. Or over a table. The terms were flexible in that respect,” Mel sighs. “We never did get to try out that desk in your office. I was so looking forward to that.”

Davos has a sudden image flash into his mind, of Stannis laying Mel out on a huge oak desk, shoving papers aside, her leg wrapped around his waist … 

His aching cock twitches hopefully at the idea, and Davos muffles a groan with difficulty. 

“Which of you could satisfy me the most?” Stannis opens one eye. “Well, I think that was demonstrated thoroughly.”

Davos and Mel glance at each other, matching expressions of confusion. 

“Which of us …” Davos begins, but Stannis cuts him off.

“For god’s sake … after that night you think I’m about to let either one of you leave?” Stannis seizes both of their wrists and tugs them down beside him. “This … this was a ridiculous idea, but it worked out all for the best. And I’d much prefer to do things this way in the future.” Stannis snorted. “Well, perhaps not quite so … intensely. And without the drugs. But I see no reason to end either of my relationships. If anything, I see ample proof that suggests expanding on the existing relationships.”

He does have a point. Davos is loath to admit it, but the man does have a point. 

And, judging from Mel’s satisfied-cat-grin, she agrees. 

“This is what you wanted all along, you … you …” Davos struggles to find a word for Mel that’s insulting but not too insulting. “… genius.”

“Genius?” Mel arches an eyebrow. “Not ‘vixen?’ not ‘witch?’ Not ‘whore?’”

“I can hardly go calling you names, after all we did last night.”

Mel smiles, and it reaches her eyes this time. “Good point.”

“Now, both of you, shut up, I need to sleep until spring.” Stannis grumbles. 

“Me too,” Davos yawns.

“I need to shower first,” Mel gives Stannis a quick peck on the forehead. Then she leans over and does the same to Davos. “Sleep well. I’ll be back soon.”

Davos curls up on his side, Stannis pushes a pillow between them and wraps his arms around himself. 

“You ok?” Davos whispers, as the shower turns on distantly. 

“I will be once I’ve slept. We can figure out the particulars later. But don’t you dare try and run off, or run Mel off.”

“I promise.” Davos says. 

They’re both asleep by the time Mel returns from her shower, side by side but not touching. She climbs in on Stannis’ other side, making sure to keep a few inches between herself and Stannis, and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Stannis/Davos /Melisandre – Mel and Davos in a contest to see which one is best at satisfying Stannis sexually. They keep score and each time Stannis comes is a point. Maybe they have to tie him up to accomplish this, or drug him with one of Mel’s potions, they should get creative because at first Stannis does not want to participate but by the end he enjoys himself. While one takes a turn the other has to watch (but doesn’t necessarily have to be in the same room), so you can play with_  
>  with voyeurism. Can be modern AU or canon the details are up to you. Coerced sex/BDSM/drugs/voyeurism/MM/MF


End file.
